Dual-view display refers to displaying different images in different directions, that is, the user can observe different display images in different directions with respect to the display screen. In the prior art, the dual-view display realizes distinct displays in different directions mainly by arranging a visual grating in each pixel unit of the display screen. Such a display mode is widely used in the field of vehicle display and advertising.
In particular, taking liquid crystal display device for example, as shown in FIG. 1, after a box aligning is performed to the array substrate 101 and the color film substrate 102 to form the display panel 10, a transparent substrate 20 can be attached to the light output side of the display panel 10 (i.e., the side of the color film substrate), and a grating structure 30 can be arranged between the transparent substrate 20 and the display panel 10; wherein the criss-cross black matrix 103 in the display panel 10 defines a plurality of pixel units; the grating structure 30 divides each pixel unit into a left display area and a right display area, so as to realize the dual-view display.
However, in the prior art, once a display device with dual-view display function is prepared, only dual-view display can be performed, and a normal display (i.e., a display mode other than the dual-view display) can not be realized, resulting in loss of resolution and brightness.